This invention relates to devices for mounting structures and ornaments within containers.
Bottles and jars are made with various ornamental features. The ornaments usually consist of the shape of the bottle, and artwork applied to the surface of the bottle. Liquid soap is now sold in clear plastic bottles with artwork on plastic sheets within the bottles.
The devices described below provide a fluid dispenser comprising a container, a suction tube, a dispensing tip, and a pump mechanism. The container is made-up of a transparent material such that the suction tube can be seen. The suction tube is disposed within the container and the pump mechanism is secured to the container. The pump mechanism is in fluid communication with the suction tube. Attached to the suction tube is a substantially helical coil and attached to the coil are ornamental figures.
The ornamental figures may also be attached directly to the suction tube itself using some type of retaining means. Further, the helical coil need not be helical, it could be any type of wire frame structure that can be mounted onto the suction tube.